After the War
by Manya
Summary: After the War ist eine Story der Nachkriegszeit. Hermine Granger hat die Zauberuniversität erfolgreich abgeschlossen und ist nun auf der Suche nach dem passenden Job. Doch leider ist dies nach dem Krieg nicht mehr so einfach . .


Prolog: After the war

Das war doch wirklich zum Haare ausreißen! Gefrustet verließ Hermine Granger, ihres Zeichens Meisterin der Runen und beste Absolventin des Abschlussjahrgangs 2005 der University of Mysterie and Magic, die große Eingangshalle. Das war nun schon die dritte Firma bei der sie sich beworben hatte. Erfolglos. Schon zum wiederholten Male war sie von einer großen Firma abgelehnt worden, ohne richtige Angabe eines Grundes. Eines wirklichen Grundes. Man hatte ihr erklärt, dass sie den Anforderungen nicht in dem Maße genüge, wie die anderen Bewerber. Dabei waren die anderen Bewerber, die sie bis jetzt kennengelernt hatte, alles andere als mehrqualifiziert als sie. Viele konnten nicht einmal einen Bruchteil ihres, Hermines, Wissen ihr Eigen nennen. Dennoch hatten sie einen entscheidenden Vorteil, einen Vorteil, den Hermine Granger wohl niemals für sich würde verbuchen können. Sie waren reinblütig. Seit der Krieg vor drei Jahren mit einem Waffenstillstand und einem daraus resultierenden Friedensvertrag geendet hatte, hatte sich einiges verändert. Voldemort alias Tom Riddle hatte sich mit dem damaligen Minister Alisor Mandlehood auf einen mehrseitigen Vertrag über das künftige Zusammenleben der hellen und der dunklen Seite einigen können.

Der auf beiden Seiten noch immer stark umstrittene Vertrag, sicherte das Überleben und die Zukunft von mugglestämmigen Zauberern und Halbblütlern. Ebenso jedoch die Unbelangbarkeit der Death Eaters, Voldemorts Anhängern, und die Einführung eines Regierungskabinetts, welches zu 50 aus den Anhängern des dunklen Lords und zu 50 aus freien, unparteiischen Zauberern und Hexen bestand. Erst mit Eingriff des Auslands und dem damit ersten Weltkrieg nach der Gründung Hoghwarts in der Zauberwelt, hatte sich der Waffenstillstand herbeiführen lassen und doch gab es noch immer vereinzelte Gruppen auf beiden Seiten, die den Krieg wieder herbeisehnten. Voldemort hatte als Ausgleich für die Unantastbarkeit seiner Todesser von der Verfolgung Mugglestämmiger und Halbblütler abgesehen, dennoch war der Stand eben jener in der Gesellschaft wohl noch nie so schlecht gewesen wie jetzt. Offiziell galten Halblütler und Mugglestämmige zwar als gleichberechtigt mit den Reinblütlern, inoffiziell sah die Sache jedoch wieder anders aus, wie Hermine bereits mehrfach schmerzhaft hatte erfahren müssen.

Exklusive Hotels und Bars waren für Mugglestämmige tabu, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie es sich überhauptnicht leisten konnte, und auch Jobs wurden eher Reinblütigen und Halblütlern gegeben, als einer mugglestämmigen, hochqualifizierteren Hexe. Seufzend fuhr sich die junge Hexe durch ihr langes, gelocktes Haar. Reinblütig müsste man sein. Auch wenn sie die herrschenden Umstände absolut ungerecht und falsch fand, ändern konnte sie sie leider nicht, wollte sie nicht einen erneuten Krieg provozieren. Und einen erneuten Krieg zu provozieren wäre wohl das Letzte, was sie jemals wollen würde. Dazu war sie zu nahe am letzten gewesen. Hatte zuviele Freunde und geliebte Menschen dabei verloren. Nie, nie wieder wollte sie einen Krieg erleben, sei dies in der Zauberwelt oder in der Welt der Muggle.

Seufzend ließ sie sich auf eine Bank neben dem großen Firmengebäude fallen. Geschafft streckte sie ihre langen Beine von sich, während sie eine ihrer langen, braunen Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht fischte. Nachdenklich blickte sie auf die belebte Strasse vor sich, beobachtete einige Muggle, die hastig an ihr vorbei hasteten. Kein einziger dieser Muggle hatte auch nur die geringste Ahnung von der Zauberwelt. Kannte nicht ihre Existenz. Noch immer kam es ihr wie ein Wunder vor, dass diese Welt voller Mystik und Zauber seit Jahren unentdeckt geblieben war. Selbst von dem großen Zauberkrieg hatten die Muggle nichts mitbekommen. Ein Wunder ohne Gleichen. Hätte nicht damals der Brief Dumbledores sie aus allen wolken gerissen, würde sie wohl noch immer nicht an die Existenz von Magie glauben. Kopfschüttelnd sah sie auf das große Gebäude hinter sich. Maniac Industries stand groß auf einem Messingschild geschrieben. Die Muggle hielten diese Firma für ein Immobilienunternehmen. Unglaublich.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die Armbanduhr an ihrem Handgelenk. Es war kurz nach Mittag, eigentlich Zeit zum Essen. Vor Angst vor dem Vorstellungsgespräch hatte sie heute Morgen nichts herunter bekommen, was ihr Magen nun mit einem lauten Grummeln bemängelte. Mit einem letzten, enttäuschten Blick auf die magische Firma stand sie von der Bank auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Sherwood Alley, der Zaubergasse Burminghams. Sie war bereits einige Male hier gewesen und hatte ein hübsches, italienisches Restaurante in Mitten der magischen Strasse gefunden. Im Inneren konnte man durch magisch verzauberte Fenster auf die Gassen Roms und dessen Denkmäler schauen. Sie mochte diese Atmosphäre und hatte dieses Lokal zu einem ihrer Lieblingsplätze auserkoren. Mit eiligen Schritten ging sie die belebten Strassen entlang, bevor sie schließlich vor einem kleinen Kiosk stehen blieb. Im Schaufenster waren mehrerer Rockmagazine abgebildet und im Inneren sah man einen großen, langhaarigen Hunen stehen, der wohl allein mit seiner Gestalt unliebsame Kundschaft vertrieb. Ein letztes Mal atmete sie ein, bevor sie den kleinen Laden betrat. Der rothaarige Mann sah sie einen Moment nachdenklich an, bevor er nickte und auf eine kleine Treppe deutete, die wohl in den ersten Stock des sich darüber befindlichen Wohnhauses führen sollte. „Du kennst ja das Passwort, Mädchen", brummte der Rothaarige unter seinem großen Schnauzer und Hermine nickte langsam, bevor sie sich auf die kleine Treppe zubewegte. Das erste Mal hatte eine Freundin sie in die Sherwood Alley geführt, alleine wäre sie wohl niemals auf den Eingang zur Zauberwelt gestoßen.

Gemächlich schritt sie die eichernen Stufen hinauf, bis eine der Treppenstufen unter ihrem Gewicht zu knarzen begann. Fahrig zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Jackentasche und murmelte „Desdavo", bevor sie auf die knarrende Treppenstufe zeigte. Einen Moment lang passierte nichts, doch plötzlich wurde Hermine von einem gewaltigen Sog erfasst, der sie zu schrumpfen schien und dann zwischen den Treppenstufen hindurch zog. Einen Moment lang war alles dunkel, bevor gleißendes Licht ihre Züge erhellte. „Willkommen in der Sherwood Alley, wir wünschen ihnen einen wunderschönen Tag und viel Spaß!", erscholl eine Frauenstimme in ihrem Unterbewusstsein. Hermine blinzelte kurz, bevor sie sich an das grelle Licht gewöhnt hatte. Der Raum in dem sie stand war erfüllt von einer Vielzahl von Spiegeln, die alle miteinander das Tageslicht reflektierten und es somit gleißend hell machten. Hermine warf einen kurzen Blick zurück und blickte auf die Nummer des Spiegels, durch den sie selbst gerade die Zauberwelt betreten hatte. Sieben. Nun, eine relative einfach zu merkende Zahl, dachte sie lächelnd, während sie den Vorraum verließ und die Sherwood Alley betrat, sie würde leicht wieder in den Kiosk zurückfinden.

Die Reise durch Spiegel war eine der neusten Erfindungen und um einiges angenehmer, als die Reisen mit Flohpulver. Vor allem machten Spiegel die Klamotten nicht dreckig. Nachdenklich sah sie an sich hinunter. In den Muggleklamotten würde sie wohl auffallen wie ein bunter Hund, aber für ein Besuch im „Tiamo" müsste es gehen. Mit einem Schulterzucken setzte sie sich schließlich wieder in Bewegung und ging die belebte Strasse hinunter. Überall an den schaufenstern konnte man kleine Gruppen von Zauberern und Hexen sehen, die die ausgestellten Objekte ansahen und bewunderten. Doch vor einem Geschäft war ganz besonders viel los.

Kopfschüttelnd sah die junge Hexe auf eine Ansammlung junger Zauberer, die sich ganz aufgeregt die Nasen an einem großen Schaufenster plattdrückten. Ein Sportgeschäft, natürlich! Einige der Zauberer trugen sogar Roben mit Quidditchsymbolen drauf, andere, wohl die ruhigere Sorte, trugen Wimpel mit Rekselsymbolen. Reksel war die wohl zweitberühmteste Sportart der Zauberwelt. Es gab hierbei in einem Spiel jeweils zwei Mannschaften, die versuchten, sich gegenseitig in einer Art KO-System auszuschalten. Hierzu wurden zwei kleine Bälle benutzt, die mit dem Zauberstab hin und her bewegt werden konnten. Wurde ein Spieler frontal von solch einem Ball getroffen, galt er als off und durfte am weiteren Spiel nicht mehr teilnehmen. Gewonnen hatte, welche Mannschaft den letzten Spieler auf dem Spielfeld hatte. Normalerweise hatte jede Mannschaft neun Spieler, jedoch konnte dieses Spiel auch mit mehr Personen gespielt werden und war deshalb so beliebt geworden. Denn anders als im Quidditch, konnte so auch eine ganze Schulklasse zusammenspielen.

Dennoch konnte sie persönlich auch dieser Sportart nichts abgewinnen. Vielleicht lag das daran, dass sie sowieso nicht gerne flog. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie das Schild ihres Lieblingsrestaurantes vor ihren Augen auftauchen sah. Ihre Schritte wurden unmerklich einen Tick schneller, fast schon, als sähe sie in diesem Restaurante die so weit erscheinende Rettung für ihre momentane Situation. Das Lächeln wurde breiter, als sie schließlich das kleine Lokal betrat und ihr der Duft von frisch gebackenen Pizzas und sündhaft leckerer Soße entgegen wehte. Ihre braunen Augen sahen sich suchend um, bis sie schließlich an einer kleinen, grauhaarigen Person hängen blieben. Hellblaue Augen strahlten ihr erfreut entgegen und der kleine Italiener eilte schnellen Schrittes auf die neue Besucherin zu. „Hermine, welch Freude dich hier zu sehen!", kleine Lachfältchen bildeten sich auf dem alten Gesicht, als der Zauberer die Arme ausbreitete und die junge Hexe in eine feste Umarmung zog. Einen Moment lang genoß die Hexe die freundschaftliche Geste, bevor sie sich lachend aus der Umarmung löste. „Antonio, ich freu mich auch, dich wiederzusehen! Du weißt, ich kann dem Duft deiner selbstgemachten Pizza nicht widerstehen!"

Satt und nun auch wieder etwas zufriedener blickte sie aus dem kleinen Fenster der Pizzeria. Vor ihren Augen schritten gerade ein paar alte, römische Soldaten vorbei, wahrscheinlich auf einem nachmittäglichen Kontrollgang. Antonio schien die Fenster diese Woche ins alte Rom blicken zu lassen. Verträumt blickte sie auf die alte Stadt, schaute ein paar Kindern beim Ballspielen zu und ergötzte sich an der Schönheit der alten Stadt. Geschichte war ein Fach, was sie schon immer interessiert hatte. Ob nun Geschichte der Zauberei oder der Muggel, faszinieren tat sie beides. Ganz versunken in ihrer Betrachtung, bemerkte sie gar nicht, wie die Zeit verging, bis die Sonne im alten Rom ganz allmählich unterzugehen schien. „Hermine", wurde sie schließlich von der Seite her angesprochen und verwirrt fuhr die Hexe herum. Antonio stand mit einem leichten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht neben ihrem Tisch und zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu. „Na, wieder am träumen, junge Dame?" Die Hexe errötete leicht unter dem wissenden Blick des alten Mannes. Sie ließ sich von der Geschichte manchmal wirklich etwas zu sehr hinreißen. „Antonio, du weißt ja, wie sehr mich Geschichte fasziniert", gab sie schließlich zu und der alte Mann nickte wissend. „Warum bist du eigentlich heute in Burmingham, Hermine?", fragte der Alte schließlich vorsichtig und sah die Braunhaarige forschend an, „doch nicht etwa nur, um einem alten Mann wie mir eine Freude zu machen?"

Bedauernd schüttelte die Hexe ihren hübschen Kopf und blickte den Zauberer traurig an. „Ich hatte ein Vorstellungsgespräch, hier in der Nähe, doch wieder eine Absage. Dabei war ich die bestqualifizierteste unter den Bewerbern", sie senkte resignierend den Kopf, „aber im Gegensatz zu den anderen war ich eben eine Mugglestämmige." Der Italiener seufzte leise, bevor er sich gegenüber der Hexe niederließ. „Ich weiß, die Zeiten sind hart für Mugglestämmige, Hermine. Wenn ich etwas für dich tun kann, dann sag es mir." Hermine lächelte leicht. „Danke, das weiß ich wirklich zu schätzen, aber ich wüsste nicht, wie du mir helfen könntest." Der alte Mann überlegte kurz, bevor sich sein Gesicht schlagartig erhellte. „Arbeite für mich, meine Liebe." Die Braunhaarige blickte überrascht auf, doch bevor sie antworten konnte, fuhr ihr Gegenüber fort. „Ich weiß, Servieren liegt weit unter deinen Qualifikationen und deinen Fähigkeiten, aber sieh es doch als einen Art Überbrückungsjob, bis du das Richtige findest. Schließlich kannst du in der Zwischenzeit nicht von Luft und Liebe leben." Die Hexe verzog kurz schmerzlich das Gesicht, bevor sie schüchtern lächelte. „Danke, Antonio, ich schätze, du rettest meinem Magen gerade das Leben." Der Mann lachte vergnügt auf. „Das freut mich Hermine, das freut mich! Schließlich helfe ich dir doch gerne." Nun zeigte sich auch auf dem Gesicht der Heye ein erleichtertes Lächeln. „Wann fange ich an, Antonio?" Der Besitzer des kleinen Restaurantes legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Nun, am Besten sofort, gegen Abend blüht das Geschäft immer richtig und jede Menge Arbeit kommt auf uns zu. Zwei helfende Hände mehr sind hier immer willkommen."

Geschafft lehnte sich die neue Kellnerin Stunden später gegen den Tresen. Es war jetzt bereits nach Mitternacht und die letzten Gäste wandten sich gerade zum Gehen. Der Job als Serviererin war doch anstrengender, als sie gedacht hatte, vor allem, wenn das Haus so voll war wie heute. Zwar war es geistig nicht gerade anspruchsvoll, dafür aber taten ihr die Füße vom vielen Laufen weh. Hochhackige Schuhe sollten wirklich verboten werden. Mit einem aufgesetzen, breiten Lächeln verabschiedete sie schließlich die letzten Gäste und wandte sich erschöpft um, als Antonio schließlich das Restaurante abzuschließen begann. Diese Schuhe. Doch gerade, als Antonio die Tür mit Zaubern schließen wollte, öffneten sich die eichernen Türen wieder und zwei Gestalten kamen zum Vorschein. Überrascht blinzelte Hermine erst einmal, dann zweimal, als sie die beiden Neuankömmlinge erblickte. Verdammt, das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein!


End file.
